


Nothing But Air - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22321">Nothing But Air</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Air - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladydey as high bidder in Sweet Charity February 2008 auction. She requested a CLex remix of 'Tequila Sunrise' and here's my attempt. Claiming creative license, I chose one of many geographical locations used in the comics 'verse and set Metropolis and Gotham City as twin cities on the east coast across a large bay, with Gotham to the north and Metropolis to the southwest. Philip Wayne is also from one of the comic arcs. I don't pretend to understand the details of immigration laws or police procedures, so there may be some inaccuracies fostered by the movie.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Nothing But Air](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22321)**


End file.
